Le Périple du Chat Cendré
by Elbereth174
Summary: Les shinigamis ont bien plus de vie intime qu'on ne pourrait le croire... Entre désirs, intrigues et amours... lequel sera vainqueur? Tout commence lors d'une soirée arrosée qui n'est au final que le début d'une longue histoire...
1. Le Fardeau du Perce Neige

Les diplômes des shinigamis une fois remis à leurs propriétaires, une fête toujours aussi bien arrosée se poursuivait. Le Coruscant Ukitake buvait avec mesure son thé chaud, alors que ses nouveaux et anciens anges funestes fêtaient un tout petit trop. Se joignant à leurs bavardages, les gens de la onzième lui demandèrent de s'amuser un petit peu plus, ce que le bel homme fit puisque dans son thé, on glissait des gouttes de saké de plus en plus denses. Ainsi saoul sans pour autant être ivre mort, le taishô fêtait avec ses comparses, de plus en plus déshinibé.  
Profitant de l'occasion de fuir à la tant crainte partie bureaucratique à la dixième division, la voluptueuse Matsumoto s'était immiscée parmi les autres anges de la mort lors de cette commémoration improvisée. Se tenant entourée de plusieurs éléments du sexe opposé visiblement intéressés, elle feignait d'ignorer leurs intentions en vidant les verres de saké les uns après les autres. De son côté le capitaine de la treizième division se sentait beaucoup plus entreprenant mais ne désirait pas déranger les belles jouvencelles. Sans être prude, ce n'était point son style de rester de séduire les belles créatures ...  
Malheureusement comme il était malade, les mauvais effets du saké opéraient et ce furent les vertiges qui empêchaient cet homme de marcher tout droit. Une de ses shinigamis ne voyant que Matsumoto vint donc lui demander de l'aide en extrême urgence. La Fukutaishô se voyait quelque peu surprise d'apercevoir le plus Docile des capitaines entre les convives et ce malgré son état de santé dont la précarité était bien connue. Elle put d'ailleurs l'observer se levant, marchant dans sa direction en chancelant, fort probablement sous l'effet de la boisson à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Elle s'approcha donc prestement pour le soutenir alors que celui ci manquait de peu la chute.  
Le jeune homme tomba sur la belle vice-capitaine, ses yeux légèrement bas à cause de l'état éthylique dans lequel il était. Toutefois étant donné son ébriété, il ne pouvait se déplacer tout seul et devait être accompagné. Avec beaucoup de difficulté il lui murmura:  
**  
- Est-ce vous Matsumoto-Fukutaishô ... voyez-vous mademoiselle ... j'aimerais ...**

Non il ne le demanderait pas à une femme ! Jamais il ne pourrait couper son plaisir de fêter avec les nouveaux shinigamis ! Fermant les yeux il s'écroula alors sur elle, Kyôraku faisant signe à Rangiku de l'accompagner dans ses quartiers car le pauvre ne pourrait se réveiller. Entre douceur et retenue il fallait choisir...  
Elle sentit le jeune homme à la nitescence sans pareil s'affaler sur elle, laissant aller son corps s'appuyer sur celui de la séduisante rouquine. Elle remarqua son expression confuse et acquiesça sans mot dire à ses délires causés par le saké. Il lui demandait manifestement de l'aide, chose qu'elle ne refuserait aucunement, cela va de soi. C'est son compagnon de toujours qui bienveillant s'approcha et la somma de reconduire le taishô a la chevelure d'albâtre dans ses quartiers.  
Rangiku questionna le shinigami le plus proche quand à la décision à suivre, et entraîna le souffrant dans la direction indiquée. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules délicates, afin de leur faciliter la tâche à tous deux... Tout bien entendu fut fait dans la discrétion, puisque le taishô aux fleurs de cerisier guida la magnifique alcoolique dans les bureaux de la treizième division ... Ukitake semblait s'être emporté dans un sommeil léger, puisque ses paupières rebattaient quand il se sentit transporté. Doucement il se décolla de la poitrine ô combien douce, un peu honteux de s'être laissé abattre par la boisson.  
**  
- Sumimasen Matsumoto ... je devrais plutôt rentrer. **

Mais la maladie l'affaiblissant, le capitaine manqua de tomber mais ne put éviter la chute qu'en saisissant doucement l'épaule de la Vice Capitaine, ses yeux noisette brillant comme des billes et le rose sous la joue. Matsumoto rougit fortement en sentant que le capitaine s'était laissé glisser sur sa poitrine, qui devait être pour le moins confortable car celui ci semblait piquer du nez sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit ses jolies paupières, ils se trouvaient déjà devant une large porte. Ukitake embarrassé s'excusa et Rangiku s'empressa de lui sourire de manière compréhensive avant de devoir le retenir d'une main sur le torse puissant et l'autre par la taille afin de lui éviter de tomber. Elle parvint à le rattraper de justesse et lui susurra des mots afin de le tranquilliser.

**- Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller je suis là...**

- ... Merci Matsumoto mais à l'avenir je ne prendrais pas votre temps ainsi ... Cependant pourriez-vous juste me laisser dans mes appartements privés non loin de mon bureau ? 

Il rougissait toujours, l'alcool le rendant un tout petit peu plus ... entreprenant et moins timide devant la sylphide aux seins opulents. Leur douceur, leur texture... se sentant étroit dans son hakama il ne voulait pas causer la moindre gêne à la fukutaishô frivole sans pour autant avoir un caractère des plus vulgaires.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous aider. Bien sûr indiquez moi où ils se trouvent et c'est avec plaisir que je vous conduirai.**

D'un côté elle allait involontairement visiter les appartements d'un capitaine, qui plus est ceux du Bienveillant, toujours d'une douceur extrême envers ceux qui le secondaient. Rangiku observait celui ci sous cape, car même les effets de l'alcool ne diminuaient pas son charisme et encore moins le contact de leurs corps... Toujours un peu rouge à cause de leur proximité, Jyuushirô se laissa donc conduire devant son appartement, assez sobre sans pour autant être clinquant. Toussant légèrement puisque la tuberculose ne cessait de le poursuivre, le beau shinigami alors murmura à Matsumoto, dont la poitrine se frottait ostensiblement contre son torse large et bien musclé:

**- Oui c'est ici et je vous remercie de toute votre aide ... sachez que... **

Subitement il reperdit encore l'équilibre et sans le faire exprès tomba de tout son poids sur la lieutenant de la dixième. La jolie vice capitaine l'entendit balbutier des remerciements avant de le sentir basculer de tout son poids sur elle, telle une tour qui s'effondre. Cependant, elle fit contrepoids en l'enlaçant d'une étreinte improvisée. Elle posa une main délicate dans son dos afin qu'il ne se renverse pas dans l'autre sens et l'autre menotte voyagea jusqu'à la chevelure immaculée pour la caresser de manière instinctive et presque maternelle. L'inconsistance dans ses pas gênait le jeune homme et il espérait ne plus commettre le même forfait. Heureusement que la lieutenant le rattrapa encore une fois, évitant à cet homme au caractère merveilleux de retomber. Son visage fut collé à presque deux millimètres de celui de la fukutaishô ... sa bouche ouverte avec ses joues toute rouges. Les réactions alcooliques ne jouant point à sa faveur tout comme la délicate poitrine de Rangiku ...

**- Arigato Matsumoto ...**

Sa voix s'affaiblit à ce moment, sans déglutir. A plusieurs reprises il s'excusa maladroitement mais Rangiku ne bougea pas, profitant quelque peu de la proximité et sentant sa respiration à quelques centimètres à peine. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues... et continua d'entremêler ses doigts à la chevelure diamantée qui ornait le joli visage d'Ukitake.

**- J'ai peur de comettre une grave erreur ... **

Tout en douceur et retenue, le capitaine prit une des mèches rousses entre ses doigts osseux, et la tripota discrètement à cause de leur position ... Peut-être pouvait-elle sentir la dureté de l'entrejambe du capitaine malade qui s'exprima encore plus clairement à la Célestine.

**- Je voudrais tant retourner sur mon futon mais je dois dire qu'un mal fou ... à me détacher de ses perles bleu-clair .. Que sont vos prunelles. **

Son souffle se frottait contre la bouche pulpeuse de la shinigami, le capitaine appuyant légèrement son autre bras contre la fine taille de la vice capitaine.

**- Croyez vous vraiment que vous êtes à ce point sur un mauvais chemin en demeurant ici?**

Elle sentait le corps souffrant contre le sien, bien qu'en ce moment elle le voyait comme un être aérien et exquis avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle l'entendit louer ses yeux azurés et rougit sans le vouloir, flattée par tant de gentillesse. Elle le laissa enlacer sa taille, se serrant d'un peu plus près au tronc tentant qui s'étendait face à elle. Elle sentait le souffle chaud non loin et ferma les yeux, afin de ne pas entreprendre d'acte inconsidéré, ce qu'elle brûlait de faire... Lui aussi brûlait d'un désir immédiat, sa maladie le limitant dans ce genre d'échange de corps. Trop fragile, trop malade même si de nombreuses jouvencelles l'aimaient, la beauté qu'il était ne pouvait leur assurer un contact prolongé dans une sensualité partagée. Baissant la tête mais pas contre le front de la demoiselle, Ukitake lui demanda :

**- Matsumoto ... je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez qu'à mes yeux vous êtes une femme frivole ... mais je ne sais si vous comme moi ressentez une forte aura ... je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement. **

Ses mains se collaient plus contre sa taille et la Demoiselle était à la fois quelque peu nerveuse et aussi impatiente d'une certaine façon. Elle craignait de nombreuses choses, dont la détérioration de la santé d'Ukitake ainsi que les contraintes posées par la hiérarchie. Regardant dans les profondes prunelles masculines, la vénusienne rousse répondit:

**- Je ressens cette aura moi aussi, bien que je ne puisse vraiment l'identifier...**

Elle posa sa joue contre la poitrine musclée. La joue, la peau de cette femme contre son vêtement en tout cas fit bondir son cœur, heureusement non malade. Le Célestin alors mit ses mains dans les cheveux de la Vénusienne avec toujours le rose au joues. Aller à l'encontre des règles ... mais sans idéal de justice ? Après tout, qui le saurait ? Il avait aussi le droit à l'erreur!

**- Mon cœur bat très vite, le son n'est pas très plaisant... **

Le viril mais non moins doux capitaine déposa sa main dans les mèches rousses qu'il entortilla avec sa main droite.

**- J'aimerais m'abandonner...**

La Beauté Ivre sentit des mains délicates effleurer sa chevelure ardente, lui causant des frissons le long de l'échine. Elle savait qu'elle enfreignait les limites mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, son corps refusant de bouger du paradis qu'elle avait trouvé parmi ces bras. Un sourire enjôleur apparut sur ses lèvres, semblant y danser naïvement. Les déclarations du Doux Ulysse touchaient son être et semblaient le bercer lentement pour y éveiller une émotion inconnue.

**- Le son n'en est que plus touchant, je le crains... Et puis... Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas...  
**  
Ukitake aimait beaucoup Rangiku même s'il n'en était pas amoureux. Trouvant l'Aphrodite splendide et de bonne compagnie il ignorait qu'un jour il serait attiré par elle de cette façon. Il fut amoureux une fois dans sa vie mais le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour la Vénus le rendait tout chose...

**- Dans ce cas ... **

Il déposa un doux baiser lent sur les lèvres pulpeuses, sans y mettre sa langue mais juste scotcher ses lèvres aux siennes. Matsumoto ressentait certes une ambigüe amitié envers un ami d'enfance, mais avec les années et la distance imposée, elle en venait tout doucement à s'en éloigner également. Cette proximité avec le Nitescent Capitaine se révélait étrange mais loin d'être désagréable. Un baiser aussi doux que fusionnel unit leur lèvres closes, jusqu'à ce que la Fukutaishô caresse les lippes masculines des siennes, en glissant une main dans son dos pour toucher les muscles tendus. Un échange aussi proche, cela faisait longtemps que le splendide capitaine n'en avait pas donné un à son ancien aimé. Doucement, il ouvrait ses lèvres sans dévorer celles de son actuelle mie, prenant toujours sa taille grâce à ses bras forts. Il fermait ses paupières, continuant un tel mouvement; remontant une de ses mains vers le cou de la belle, descendant vers sa poitrine opulente.  
Personne ne les regardait... sauf un papillon de l'Enfer. L'Onirique Circé se laissait porter par son instinct, qui guidait par ailleurs ses mains qui voyageaient le long de la colonne vertébrale du taishô, en des effleurements aériens semblables à des vols de papillon. Insecte qui capricieusement épiait ce moment de perdition comme profitant du spectacle. Les lèvres de Rangiku enlacèrent avec avidité celles qui leur tenaient compagnie, allant jusqu'à mordiller ces dernières sans toutefois les blesser. Les menottes d'Ukitake parcouraient son corps, comme possédant une vie propre faisant soupirer la Belle qui plongea une main dans le chevelure immaculée. Le capitaine alors gémit un long moment avant d'attraper à nouveau les lèvres de la rousse avec les siennes, excité par le mouvement des mains de la Vice-capitaine qui caressait son dos, lui procurant des frissons inimaginables.

**- Oh ... Matsumoto je suis conscient de mes gestes .. mais j'aime votre façon de me caresser. **

Tout doucement, il écarta les pans du kimono de Matsumoto, avançant ses lèvres vers les seins libérés et enflés de la belle Rangiku. Il rougissait encore plus, son sang étant concentré sous ses yeux. Le son qui s'échappa des lèvres de son Exquis partenaire fit trembler Matsumoto, tant cela avait d'effet sur sa propre personne.

**- Je pense qu'il serait vraiment dommage de tout oublier demain au réveil... Hum ne me laissez pas... **

Lorsqu'elle sentit le bonheur procuré par les lippes du jeune homme elle retint un gémissement et caressa ses cheveux qui se répandaient sur son corps comme si il la baignait d'énergie pure. Lui était penché à nouveau pour s'occuper des deux seins de la splendide et rougit quand celle-ci plaça ses mains dans ses lisses cheveux argent, qui tombaient comme un fleuve entre les mains de Rangiku. La Soul Society, les règles, il n'y pensait absolument plus ... Sa bouche se rapprocha donc de ses tétons mais avant, il frotta sa joue contre ses seins, le bijou qui reposait en leur milieu se collant également contre son doux visage.

**- Oui ... une aussi douce sensation ... je réapprends ce style d'Amour ... Pardonnez-moi si je suis si peu doué.  
**  
Une de ses mains appuyait la peau présentée, les massant tout d'abord comme dans un fantasme enfin réalisé, pinçant un peu les tétons pleins de beauté.

**- Je ne regretterai pas .. de redécouvrir la sensualité. **

Ses lèvres alors capturèrent le téton gauche, alors que l'autre pressait doucement son jumeau. Matsumoto n'était presque plus capable de parler, transformée qu'elle était en un amas de sensations désordonnées ou prévalaient le désir et le plaisir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire ou presque dans cette position alors elle se limita à caresser les épaules d'Ukitake en les griffant parfois à cause des sensations qu'il lui procurait. Quelques mots furent enfin prononcés, entre deux gémissements:

**- Je vous en prie, ne dites pas ça... Je suis là pour vous montrer cet Amour oublié...**

Ses jambes étaient flageolantes, la soutenant à peine, cependant elle prit le visage angélique entre ses mains avant de plonger sa bouche dans le creux de son cou, comme si elle avait besoin de tuer cette faim qui lui déchirait les entrailles. L'Ange Coruscant ne cessait évidemment de faire monter le plaisir de la belle Vice-Capitaine qui semblait être jetée dans un autre monde, subissant les assauts du désir avec véhémence ... Le capitaine de la Treizième finit d'humidifier ses bouts de chair et sans comprendre, porta sa main droite sur l'autre jambe de Matsumoto qui avait toujours son hakama. Aucun shinigami ne les espionnait sauf ce papillon de la nuit qui continuait de battre ses ailes dans l'Ombre.  
Caressant cet antre féline, il frottait ses doigts contre cette partie et porta sa langue sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la Circé, ne disant plus mot dans un si bel acte. L'exquise Vénusienne se serra davantage contre le corps palpitant près du sien. Elle vit le taishô d'albâtre explorer ses courbes voluptueuses, en proie du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Elle griffa légèrement ses épaules en murmurant inconsciemment son prénom, et sans qu'elle puisse retenir son geste, dirigea sa timide menotte vers sa croupe, la flattant avec luxure. Le Serein s'abandonnait dans les plaisirs de la chair, ignorant tout fait la gravité de ses actes à cause du Désir qui ne cessait d'irriguer ses veines. Les traces de griffures de Matsumoto restaient sous sa peau blanche ... et des râles alors ajoutaient une ambiance sonore sans précédent!

Son prénom prononcé l'excitait encore plus, ses mains prenant alors les fesses de la Sulfureuse, les pétrissant en savourant toujours ses tétons érigés, les tirant légèrement avec ses dents sans faire trop mal. La vice-capitaine fixa les prunelles masculines avec envie, alors que sur ses joues était visible l'effet de leurs fructifiants échanges. Elle caressa tendrement la chevelure pure et tira doucement sur le col du hakama d'Ukitake afin de le faire se relever. Elle s'abandonna alors à une série de caresses qu'elle offrit en enfouissant ses mains à l'intérieur du vêtement, touchant avidement le torse viril et en laissant sa langue parcourir le cou découvert.  
Alors que Jyuushirô offrait des baisers fiévreux à la rousse incendiaire, il se laissa vite submerger par les mouvements gracieux de la Magicienne des Plaisirs et de la Chair. Celle-ci maligne tira sur le col de son hakama, le kimono du taishô s'ouvrant complètement. Sa pâleur éclairait en pleine nuit et affichait des tétons durcis par le désir et un peu de sueur qui n'était que la conséquence du plaisir... le froid effleurait ses pores de plus en plus excités.

**- Ahhhhhh !**

Entre les mains de la séduisante Sorcière qui touchait son torse, Ukitake réappuya plus virilement les fesses de la Belle Femme et finalement coupa son souffle par un baiser fougueux, le voyeur de papillon filmant tout avec précision. La Pulpeuse Demoiselle se frotta volontairement au bellâtre, voulant ardemment sentir sa peau de plus près. Une de ses mains remonta doucement vers la nuque tout en parcourant son échine, alors que l'autre effleurait les muscles thoraciques saillants de manière provocante. L'être ailé les contemplait toujours envieux, battant fugacement des ailes alors que Rangiku tira le Séraphin par la main avec une lumière dans le regard.  
**  
- Comment fais-tu pour ... pour autant me donner ce genre de plaisir?  
**  
Depuis des années que le Célestin ne connut de bien être aussi intense, toutes ses sensations s'effondrant comme une avalanche sur son torse stimulé ainsi que ses dorsaux ... Oh que ces sensations le rendaient fou, manipulable comme par le passé ... oui cette personne avait osé jusqu'à le rabaisser mais le Taishô lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil...

**- Rangiku ?**

Se laissant tirer par la belle il lui demanda ses intentions, cette luxure dans le regard mais pas dans les propos.

**- Je ne fais que me laisser guider par mon instinct en tentant de rétribuer ce que vous m'avez donné...**

Rangiku l'observait avec attention, son faciès démontrant du désir mais aussi de la confusion. Elle lui caressa alors la joue les yeux remplis de tendresse et affection, s'arrêtant devant la porte. Elle ne voudrait le forcer à quoi que ce soit, c'était bien la dernière de ses volontés.

**- Oui taishô? J'ai l'impression de vous effrayer...**

Le doute parsemait ses mots, prononcés avec mélancolie et une crainte implicite... Il tremblait de tout son long et avait l'envie comme la peur de tomber dans le piège de ses désirs qui l'avait rendu esclave pendant si longtemps. Ses moments seuls attachés et les yeux bandés, cherchant la chair ou les sensations que l'Autre lui procurerait. Fascinant comme dangereux, le plaisir avait failli le conduire à sa propre perdition. Mais avec Rangiku, cette frivole shinigami, le désir n'était plus marqué par la honte ou la douleur, mais le réel plaisir. Caressé et encore plus rassuré, Ukitake lui répondit doucement, en volant un baiser à sa nuque avant de prendre pleinement sa poitrine.

**- Non Rangiku ... conduis-moi là-bas, là où nos émotions exploseront.  
**  
Le papillon indiscret ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation et des actes virils du capitaine de la treizième... Tandis qu'un sourire de béatitude illumina les traits de Circé, avant que son rayonnant Ulysse ne l'assaille à nouveau de son toucher. Elle le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait à nouveau rougissante, puis se blottit doucement dans ses bras comme un félin se frottant amoureusement. Elle voulait non seulement lui apporter du plaisir mais également de l'apaisement, tout comme il le faisait pour elle. Rangiku l'enlaça par la taille et mordilla sa nuque appétissante, laissant voyager ses mains sur le ventre plat du capitaine. Explorant ses sens, le capitaine laissait Rangiku s'occuper de lui, un réel échange sensuel se mettant en place. L'homme la serra quand elle se blottit dans ses bras, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et finalement, gémit un peu plus fort quand sa nuque fut mordillée et son ventre musculeux caressé ... Mettant ses menottes blanches sur la fine taille de Rangiku, il défit sa ceinture pour faire retomber le hakama, laissant le kimono ouvert et offrant les attributs sexuels de la femme aux yeux du papillon bien trop intrusif.  
Le guidant de façon presque aveugle, l'éruptive entra avec Ukitake dans les appartements de celui-ci. Elle n'était cependant guère préoccupée par la découverte des lieux, étant donné les occupations bien plus intéressantes qui la monopolisaient... Ses gémissements étaient musique pour ses petits orillons, qui glanaient goulument ces harmonieux sons érotiques. La Demoiselle sentit ses vêtements glisser pour tomber au sol, d'après l'initiative de son compagnon et se retint de ne pas cacher son corps sculptural de ses petites mains. Elle se contenta de rougir de plus belle et de tenter maladroitement de libérer l'Apollon des atours qui dissimulaient l'étendue de sa virilité.

Ukitake avait commis ce geste pour revoir l'anatomie du corps d'une femme en vrai... oui un corps aussi magnifique ne méritait point maltraitance, mais douceur incarnée. Le mouvement de sa main droite palpait le sein gauche de la rousse qui tentait de libérer son sexe voilé par le textile. Un peu rouge, il fut touché par la maladresse de Matsumoto qui contrairement aux rumeurs se révélait douce et sensible au lit, sans être une bête de sexe comme imaginaient les frustrés. Peu habitué à être nu, il dénoua légèrement son nœud pour libérer son sexe, une virilité toute massive sans être aussi exagérée que celle de Shunsui. Matsumoto ouvrait grand les yeux, consciente de la magnificence de la vue qu'elle pourrait bientôt contempler, spectacle auquel elle n'aurait jamais ne fusse que pensé assister. Elle savait son corps agité par des tremblements, non seulement de plaisir, mais aussi quelque peu par crainte.  
Le passé ne lui laissait pas de répit et la peur de l'abandon lui étreignait le cœur sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Ses yeux brillaient par les larmes retenues, larmes qu'elle s'était d'ailleurs toujours refusée le droit de pleurer. Rangiku resta immobile, toujours avec autant d'envie de toucher la masculinité de cet homme magnifique face à elle, mais semblant soudainement perdue.

**- Rangiku-san ? **

La demoiselle semblait presque inerte, comme si quelque chose la "bloquait" ... Très soucieux du bien-être de la femme, le capitaine alors se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche.

**- Rangiku-san pourrais-tu t'asseoir sur le bureau ? **

Il avait un plan pour la détendre au mieux, ne pas la blesser sur quoi que se soit et faire à ce que tout se déroule très bien... même excité, il cherchait toujours à ce que la Célestine connaisse multiples orgasmes, plaisirs ... et surtout qu'elle ne soit pas mal à l'aise. La Belle sembla se réveiller lorsque elle entendit l'interpellation de son partenaire. Elle reçut avec gratitude le volage baiser, mais contrairement à ce que s'attendait certainement le Doux au regard angélique, elle ne fit que se serrer étrangement dans ses bras...

**- Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas... Pas maintenant...**

Des perles immaculées faisaient resplendir ses mirettes, sans toutefois se décider à tomber. Et malgré sa peur apparente, l'Exquise ne pouvait ignorer les intimités dangereusement proches, en contact en raison de son étreinte impulsive. Ukitake était fasciné par cette fragilité, par cette femme blessée qui pourtant était si aimable avec les autres. Ses lèvres attrapèrent la bouche de la demoiselle et il lui murmura:

**- Demain je serais à tes côtés lors du réveil. **

Il accepta cette nuit d'être son amant et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas Amoureux d'elle ... Mais aujourd'hui ... Quelque chose l'avait hypnotisé ! L'Ensorceleuse fut reposée sur la table, les jambes écartées alors que le shinigami léchait son cou et appuyait ses lourds seins.

**- Je ne te laisserais jamais crois-moi.**

Doucement le Doux glissa ses doigts sur le ventre de Matsumoto et les posa sur l'intimité de la demoiselle comme pour la préparer. Ses inquiétudes la ramenaient sans cesse vers le seul être qu'elle ait aimé et vers les départs incessants qui l'accompagnaient inéluctablement. La peur de la solitude semblait faire désormais partie de son être, bien que bien entendu elle n'en ait jamais soufflé mot à quiconque. Toutefois les quelques paroles à l'allure de promesse qu'il lui murmurait... Lui mettaient du baume au cœur.  
Elle tut un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'il goûta à sa peau délectable, mais elle ne put néanmoins contenir un gémissement lorsqu'il caressa la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie de ses fins doigts. Elle enfouit donc une main dans son éternelle chevelure chatoyante et caressa sa poitrine ferme, seule partie qui lui était accessible assise de la sorte. Jyuushirô la rassurait au possible, et lui murmurait des mots très doux:

**- Rangiku ne t'en fais pas ... Tout se passera bien ... **

Il baisa les lèvres de la beauté en la caressant et gémit quand celle-ci palpait son torse.

**- Ohhhh ... Ohhhhh .. Rangiku !**

L'homme alors introduit son index dans son antre féline, pour écarter ses grandes lèvres et la préparer à le recevoir, le papillon notant tous les détails.

**- Sois calme et tu verras ma mie ... ma dulcinée...**

L'ardente rousse écoutait avec délectation ses mots doux, susurrant elle même sans rendre compte

**- Jyuu... aaah Jyuushirou! **

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à explorer la source de sa féminité, alors que la Belle se tordait déjà sous l'effet de son toucher.

**- Ooooh oui... encore... **

Elle baissa sa main, tentant de trouver le membre raidi du Séraphin, qu'elle caressa en douceur avec ses doigts frêles mais habiles. Le Séraphin l'y guida, la femme n'aurait aucun mal à saisir son membre. La voir autant crier son nom, faisait sa verge se durcir encore plus, extrêmement sensible à tout détail.

**- Oui, crie encore ...**

Son doigt continuait sa fouille, un deuxième s'y rajoutant très discrètement, il préparerait la rousse au plaisir et prenait le temps de suçoter le téton droit de la lieutenant de la dixième division. La fougueuse Circé caressa la virilité vigoureuse en des mouvements verticaux, lentement pour ne pas presser les choses, tout en parcourant son extrémité de son pouce. En simultané elle se mordait les lippes de plaisir, silhouettes oniriques prodigués par l'éthéré Galantin qui profitait de son corps exposé pour le parcourir à volonté.

-** Aaaaaah oui... Aaaaaah ! Continuez, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas...**

Elle n'était plus capable de contrôler les cris montant de sa gorge, faisant se soulever régulièrement son opulente poitrine. Retirant ses doigts à un rythme constant, son autre main souleva la jambe gauche de la belle, pour faciliter le passage sans la blesser. Léchant les bouts de seins ou les tiraillant par ses dents, l'homme la jugea assez préparée. L'ayant laissée sentir un peu la rigidité avec ses mains, l'homme recula un moment et se baissa vers le sexe féminin déployé.

**- Ta fleur a des odeurs exquises ... **

Écartant les cuisses de la beauté, l'homme prit le clitoris de la désirée avec sa bouche, et commença un long cunnilingus. Rangiku rougit au commentaire du Bellâtre, et quand celui ci se baissa afin d'enfuir sa tête dans son sexe humide, la Vénusienne ne put que s'agripper d'une main à la table, assez fortement pour que les nœuds de ses doigts en soient blanchis et de l'autre caresser le buste masculin, voir parfois le pousser davantage en elle. Ce Célestin avait toujours eu l'habitude de s'occuper des dames d'abord et de faire leur toilette comme on le lui ordonnait. Combien de félins il avait correctement toiletté, l'homme en ignorait le nombre mais ne se lassait pas de lécher, mettre sa langue dans le sexe mouillé de la Vénusienne. Le Neptunien attrapait toujours la lourde poitrine entre ses doigts pour la guider vers un grand plaisir.

**- Humm ... tu es prête, parfaitement dégoulinante de ce liquide corporel...  
**  
Finissant de tirer ses tétons doucement, l'homme remit deux doigts pour savoir si oui ou non elle pourrait le recevoir, la jeune femme se tortillait en vain, vulnérablement exposée au plaisir diffus procuré de la sorte. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle assurance d'un homme aussi doux et qui il y a peu semblait si hésitant. Néanmoins elle n'était plus que désir comprimé et cette facette ne tarderait pas à exploser. Elle ne lui laissa guère le temps de réfléchir davantage et enlaça sa taille se ses gambettes, l'enlaçant au cou par la même occasion. Elle lui offrit un baiser passionné, parcourant ses lippes de sa langue volage et mordillant ces dernières. Alors que l'homme pensait passer à autre chose, il fut prisonnier de la demoiselle, qui enlaça ses cuisses autour de sa taille, donnant un baiser des plus passionnés

**- Oh oui ! Oh .. Hmmmm... **

Lui aussi mettait sa langue dans sa bouche, palpant les fesses de Rangiku, avant de re-titiller ses tétons. Il faisait une fixation sur les seins de Matsumoto, mais les traitait avec respect sans lui demander de faire des choses irrespectueuses. Mais le désir grimpait trop vite ...

**- ... Hmmmmm ! Matsumoto ! **

Une frénésie ténébreuse le prit, l'homme écartant un peu plus les jambes de Rangiku pour commencer à la pénétrer, y glissant alors que la belle enlaçait sa nuque ... le papillon ne pouvait manquer pareille scène...  
Ses gémissements étaient toujours une étincelle qui s'amusait à déclencher ce feu en elle. Il lui montrait son désir vocalement comme physiquement, ce qui l'amenait au bord de la folie. Lorsque Rangiku le sentit en elle, elle s'accrocha davantage à ses épaules, ses jambes autour de sa taille augmentant le délicieux contact qui les unissait de la sorte par des poussées synchrones au mouvement.

Son temps étant limité par la faute de sa maladie, il profitait de l'irrigation le long de son pénis qui cognait l'entrée de Rangiku. La saisissant par les cuisses qu'il écartait, l'homme plantait son dard de chair dans l'entrée, comme un cheval fou, transpirant comme jamais par la faute de sa santé fragile ... S'essoufflant, il espérait tenir au moins cinq minutes, ses lèvres suçant sa bouche avec avidité.

**- Rangiku, je ne sais pas .. mais je risque d'exploser ... je ... **

Il reprenait de vieux réflexes, son sexe pénétrant le temple de Bastet avec violence. Rangiku observait son Charmant Ulysse transpirer par l'effort, bien qu'il soit perceptible que ce n'était guère un manque de désir qui en était à l'origine. Inquiète elle lui caressa le visage en le regardant de ses prunelles azurées, ou se lisait une profonde bienveillance, ravalant son propre désir torturant.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, allongez vous sur le futon et laissez moi faire, surtout ne bougez pas pour ne pas vous surmener.**

Le papillon de l'Enfer voletait toujours non loin, comme complice de ces tendres ébats...

**- Oui Rangiku. **

Soumis, le beau jeune homme se retira, trop essoufflé par les coups de reins un peu trop forts ... qu'il avait donnés. Se déshabillant, le taishou s'allongea sur le dos, au-dessus de son futon et la regarda rougissant.

**- Oui je ne m'inquiète pas ... Mais j'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir ... non de te décevoir ... **

Le papillon enregistrait tout .. oui toute cette luxure... Rangiku le contempla admirative, lorsque celui ci ôta ses vêtements afin de s'allonger gracieusement. Elle s'érigea alors elle aussi de toute sa hauteur, nue sous la lueur lunaire qui perçait par la fenêtre, dégageant d'un geste une mèche ardente qui masquait son regard maintenant calme même si l'érotisme y perçait toujours. Elle vint se poser aux côtés du haletant Bishônen, le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'elle recommençait à caresser son sexe endurci, comme elle n'avait eu l'opportunité de le faire convenablement et à son goût auparavant. La vision érotique qu'offrait Rangiku en contre-plongée excitait encore plus le beau Ukitake qui avait l'érection d'un diable. Respirant de façon saccadée, cet homme hurla quand la jeune femme caressa son sexe tendu et aussi humide à cause des liquide corporel.

**- Oh je crois que je vais mourir... **

Il était prêt à jouir, mais il voulait une dernière fois être en Matsumoto ... juste une dernière fois, mais il ne pouvait le dire à une femme ! Se serait indécent et irrespectueux envers la donzelle de feu. La demoiselle le voyait s'agiter, proche de l'extase...

**- Ne dites point ça, je ne supporterais pas cette idée... Je suis là. **

Sur ce la Frivole Circée s'assit à califourchon sur Ukitake, ne prenant plus la peine de réprimer un cri de plaisir.

**- Hmmmmm Ouiiii... **

Elle se pencha vers son Ulysse, sentant sa poitrine contre la sienne et leurs bouches collées alors qu'elle multipliait sans peine les coups de bassin, sans que le Séraphin ne doive faire le moindre effort. La position de l'Andromaque, de la femme qui dominait et chevauchait l'homme...

**- Oui Matsumoto ... **

Immédiatement ses mains saisirent les hanches de la demoiselle, la faisant bouger sur son splendide sexe qui perçait évidemment la fleur ... Éreinté mais achevé par le plaisir, le taishô eut peur d'éjaculer en elle, car il ne savait pas si elle apprécierait cela ... Ses mains ensuite appuyèrent la poitrine qui sautillait à cause des mouvements rapides. La vice capitaine pouvait le sentir pulser en elle et continuait de s'empaler alors que des vagues de plaisir la submergeaient peu à peu. Lorsque les mains diaphanes se posèrent sur les courbes de poitrine pleine, elle renversa la tête en arrière, la respiration entrecoupée en prononçant son prénom, encore et encore.

**- Aaaaaah ouiii Aaaaaah! **

Elle accéléra encore le rythme des va et viens, voulant s'assurer qu'il atteindrait le plaisir maximal. La peau pâle contre celle de Rangiku avait un effet érotique des plus puissants. La laissant bouger sur lui, Ukitake en tout cas atteignit le plaisir ultime et finalement ... oui dans un ultime râle de plaisir se répandit en Matsumoto, après avoir hurlé son nom comme jamais... Éreinté, l'homme trempait dans sa sueur... et fixait faiblement la demoiselle.

**- Arigato Rangiku ... Arigato ...**

La fukutaishô quand à elle fut soudainement dépassée par la vague de plaisir, qui finit par l'immerger et se répandre à travers tous son corps, le faisant vibrer de mille frissons et s'écrouler lentement aux cotés de son Tendre Amant. Matsumoto le contempla touchée par ce moment unique, les yeux aux nuances de ciel brillants comme des joyaux.

**- Ne me remerciez pas de tout ce que vous m'avez apporté,...**

Ukitake regardait pleinement la rousse, serrant une de ses mains et lui murmurant:

**- Tu as raison ... mais cela fait si longtemps ... si longtemps ... que je ne m'étais pas senti comme cela. Restez encore s'il vous plaît.**

Il tomba alors de sommeil, un trop gros effort ayant été fait durant cet acte amoureux mais par ses derniers mots, le Célestin voulait dormir auprès de celle qui l'avait éveillé à nouveau à la luxure partagée ... Mais saine.


	2. Sombres Menaces

Les lèvres du capitaine se relevaient, les vapeurs éthyliques n'agissant plus dans son sang. L'Ange avait la vue légèrement trouble, reconnaissant sans aucun doute son bureau. Et quelles odeurs fortes ! Celle de la femme et de l'homme après un acte ! Mais que s'était-il passé alors hier nuit ? Il ne se souvenait que de l'alcool après la fête chez les Étudiants. Assis et droit, il baissa sa tête vers la droite et vit la belle Rangiku en tenue d'Eve ... Alors eux deux avaient fait l'Amour ? Ne se souvenant de rien, il se pencha et souffla à la jeune femme:

**- Matsumoto ... réveillez-vous. **

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, il priait pour que personne .. ne vienne à ce moment là et ne les surprenne. Étendue aux côtés du Nitescent, Matsumoto fut réveillée par l'appel de ce dernier. Cependant elle dénota une intonation ce qui la fit ouvrir rapidement les yeux malgré le confort du sommeil. Elle se tourna vers Ukitake encore à demi endormie.

**- Qu'y a t-il donc?**

Ils étaient par terre, totalement nus tous les deux. Quelle était magnifique au réveil... Ukitake aurait voulu la garder mais vu l'heure, ses shinigamis de la treizième ne tarderait pas à venir ... mais le taishô était tellement fatigué.

**- Matsumoto-san ...**

Il la trouvait si angélique... il souleva son joli visage, en la regardant tendrement.

**- Il semblerait que je vous ai capturée dans mon bureau ... je ne doute pas ce qui s'est passé, cela a du être ... beau.  
**  
Il rougit à ses mots, mais il ne voulait pas lui demander de partir, cela serait comme la chasser... Cet homme était si beau à la lumière du matin... Mais il semblait étrangement inquiet et elle se demandait ce qui le taraudait de la sorte. Matsu-chan comprit toutefois qu'il ne se souvenait de rien d'après ses paroles. Elle sourit tristement et redouta qu'il ne regrette son geste maintenant que les effets de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés. Elle se leva à regret, s'apprêtant à le laisser pour ne pas augmenter la gêne qu'il ressentirait en lui demandant de partir.  
Ukitake baissa la tête légèrement et était étrangement confus. D'un côté, des sensations étranges le tiraillaient. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on couchait avec une femme que tout de suite on tombait amoureux ... Pourtant, une attirance explicite le condamnait à garder ses yeux près de Matsumoto ... qui se leva. Tout de suite, il se dit qu'il devait l'arrêter! Non pas comme cela ... elle ne devait pas partir tout de suite. Se levant aussi, le capitaine prit le hakama de la belle et son kimono pour la rhabiller et pour la première fois de sa vie demanda:

**- Mes shinigamis vont venir .. sinon est-ce que vous êtes libres cet après-midi .. je voudrais tant vous parler...**

Rougissant après cette demande, il avait peur de paraître ridicule .. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient vers la porte du bureau. La belle accepta avec soulagement ses vêtements, qu'elle enfila à la va vite. Elle était consolée en partie par la demande timide qui suivit, et n'eut que le temps d'acquiescer et déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres du taishô argenté avant de disparaître en shyunpô par la fenêtre... L'homme évidemment fut rassuré par le baiser de l'Exquise, même s'il regretta que la belle s'en aille à coup de shyunpô bien senti. Rouge de plaisir, il ne savait même pas de quoi il allait parler avec la douce Matsumoto! Parlerait-il de la nuit d'hier ? C'était un sujet obligatoire, Ukitake lui confierait ses impressions et aussi l'envie d'aller plus loin avec la dulcinée rousse. Se rhabillant, il accueillit un shinigami de sa division, qui lui annonça plusieurs évènements ...

**- Oui ... mais que ...? **

Il reçut un papillon de l'Enfer et suspicieux demanda à son shinigami de quitter la pièce ... L'information qu'il reçut le glaça.

_"Ce que tu as fait est dégoûtant, je dirai tout ... "_

Fragilisé ... il faillit tomber ... Alors quelqu'un les avait vu mais qui ?

Matsumoto finit d'attacher correctement sa ceinture et y refixa son emblème de Fukutaishô, comme à l'accoutumée. Hitsugaya-taishô ne l'attendrait de toute façon pas avant un bon moment, alors elle s'écarta et s'assit sur un toit pour réfléchir tranquillement. Elle se voyait encore moins arriver à se concentrer sur la paperasse qui l'attendait. Les événements s'étaient précipités sans qu'elle puisse rien prévoir et maintenant ... qu'allait elle faire?

Choqué par le message du Papillon, Ukitake ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Il n' y avait aucune raison à cela, puisque ... de toute évidence ... il n'avait pas résisté au charme de Matsumoto! Il n'était pas homme à s'occuper des qu'en dira-ton et arrêterait cette relation si celle-ci nuisait à Rangiku ! Tout compte fait l'après-midi tomba ... et celui-ci accourut dans les quartiers de la dixième division, cherchant la Vénusienne ... Non il ne lui parlerait pas de ce message, car il voulait discuter avec la beauté aussitôt qu'il la recroiserait.

Ayant passé la journée à révâsser sans faire avancer son ennuyant boulot d'un iota, Matsumoto ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage préoccupé du capitaine. Elle se dirigea furtivement vers lui sans se presser, attendant avec impatience et curiosité ce que ce dernier semblait garder en secret depuis ce matin, espérant que cette fois il lui en fasse part. Il reconnut la naiade et se précipita vers elle sans attendre.

**- Matsumoto, je voulais effectivement te parler, pouvons-nous nous promener dans les jardins ? Je ne prendrais pas tout ton temps rassure-toi.**

En réalité l'angelot désirait discuter des heures et des heures durant mais il allait directement vers l'essentiel. Une fois dehors, il rougit en la regardant dans les yeux.  
**  
- Ce matin, je dois dire que lorsque j'ai vu un ange à mes côtés, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être soulagé ... **

Il parlait bas pour que personne ne les entende... Matsumoto acquiesça à la proposition et se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur, dans la partie la plus reposante de sa division; lieu qui faisait d'ailleurs partie de ses lieux de réflexion favoris. La jeune femme rougit aux dires d'Ukitake, plus par timidité que par regrets de ce qui c'était passé.

**- Pourquoi donc soulagé? Qu'est ce qui vous fait peur de la sorte? Soyez rassuré je ne parlerai de rien de tout cela...**

- Matsumoto ... je dois dire...

Obnubilé par les yeux clairs de la rousse, la beauté blanche rougit encore plus violemment avant de détourner son regard de celui de la vice-capitaine.

**- Je suis soulagé car votre présence m'a rassuré, j'en ai déduit que vous m'avez raccompagné ... Cependant ... **

Il prit la main de la belle et lui murmura:

**- J'aimerais que se soit notre secret ... pour vous protéger ... Et si vous voulez ce soir ... je suis disponible pour vous parler ... j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse.**  
- ajouta le beau jeune homme à l'encontre de la pulpeuse Matsumoto.

Rangiku l'écouta sans sciller, bien qu'elle soit surprise par tant de véhémence. Ce n'était pas du tout désagréable, cependant elle en déduisait avec mélancolie qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Cela la chagrinait quelque peu de savoir que ce moment ne vivrait que dans sa mémoire, mais elle n'y pouvait rien et aurait d'ailleurs du s'attendre à cela étant donné l'alcool ingurgité par l'angélique bambin.

**- Je pense que malheureusement vous avec perdu toute trace de souvenir concernant hier soir... Mais je comprends. Seulement je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez me protéger en particulier... Quand à ce soir, j'accepte avec grand plaisir de m'entretenir avec vous...**

- ... Merci d'avoir accepté ... Soyez sûre que je viendrai vous voir dans la soirée ...

Ne répondant pas à la question pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il quitta donc les quartiers, mais avant il prit la main de Matsumoto et murmura aux creux de son oreille:

**- Les effluves d'hier soir, la beauté de l'acte, tes mots Matsumoto ... ils m'emprisonnent encore et je voudrais savoir pourquoi ta beauté m'a autant ensorcelé ... je pense que c'est plus profond que juste de l'attirance, fukutaishô.  
**  
Rangiku nota parfaitement l'esquive à sa question, mais n'insista pas en pré-sentant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus sur le sujet. Il prit sa main et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, touchée par cette démonstration affective à laquelle elle n'était décidément plus accoutumée.

**- Je ne sais quoi dire, taishô... Si ce n'est que vos mots me touchent énormément. Je suis flattée d'entendre pareilles louanges de votre part...**

Elle lui sourit amicalement, retenant toujours vaguement sa main dans la sienne. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ses paroles, des souvenirs insensés lui revenaient en tête, comme ces jours où la beauté avait eu une vie dissolue dans le plus secret. Encouragé par les réponses de Matsumoto, l'adulte alors souffla à l'oreille de Matsumoto:

**- Si l'envie vous prenait, mon bureau vous est ouvert.**

Comment agissait-il ainsi ? Il ne se comprenait pas lui même, lui qui avait tiré une croix sur cette époque. La Dame Ardente ouvrit grand les yeux à l'offre implicite dans ces paroles pour le moins inattendues. Elle ne voulait pas être vue comme une femme vulgaire, mais elle devait avouer que cette proposition lui plaisait bien quoi qu'elle en fut gênée. Elle était par dessus tout intriguée quand aux intentions du taishô d'argent, alors elle lui demanda clairement mais en un ton dénué de dureté.

**- Qu'avez vous donc en tête?**

Il ne la considérait nullement comme une femme légère .. mais ... dans son comportement le taishô argenté reprenait de vilaines habitudes. Reprenant la raison, il dit avec beaucoup de douceur:

**- Je voudrais tant discuter avec vous Rangiku ... je ne sais mais depuis hier je me pose des questions étranges ... Si je vous ai cédé c'est parce que vous m'avez touché ici.**

Il montra son coeur et reprit ses rougissures sous ses joues. Bien qu'elle ne doute pas de la douceur tu capitaine, une certaine méfiance demeurait au fond d'elle même, car des promesses vides elle en avait connu beaucoup trop. Elle décida toutefois de lui accorder cette chance, acceptant de venir le trouver au soir.

**- C'est d'accord je viendrai vous voir en vos appartements... Je pense aussi que le moment que nous avons partagé hier était d'une étonnante intensité...**

- Oui .. mais .. je veux vous voir pour vous ... par pour le corps callipyge que vous possédez ma gente dame ... et excusez-moi de ma vulgarité ou de ma familiarité .. je suis juste .. troublé.

Il bégayait un peu, et sans perdre de temps lui glissa un " a ce soir." Encourageant, car il serait prêt à lui parler... Une phrase de la belle, du moins un comportement particulier: la peur de l'abandon l'avait fasciné ... troublé même. La voluptueuse Rousse resta figée au même endroit longtemps après son départ. Ses dires pour le moins prometteurs et remplis de tendresse. Elle se laissa errer parmi les jardins en priant pour que son supérieur ne la cherche pas déjà... Un peu de tranquillité ne serait pas de refus...

Ukitake rentra dans ses quartiers, déboussolé par les dires et la lettre qu'il eut reçue. un instant sa mémoire se figea ... et tout de suite il se mit à chercher l'expéditeur de tels propos. Pourquoi cherchait-il à cacher la liaison ? Oui, de telles relations étaient interdites,... entre un taishou et une Vice capitaine qui plus est, de divisions différentes "- Je me demande qui a osé me l'envoyer .. Je devrais en parler à Kyou ... Mais un autre papillon le croisa, sa gorge se serrant. Prenant le papillon sur son doigt, il comprit alors que l'espion le connaissait bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

La Vénusienne fut interrompue dans ses divagations par Hitsugaya-taishô, qui la connaissant bien et savait pertinemment où la trouver. Il remarqua sa mine étrange mais décida de ne pas se mêler, sachant comment était le caractère réservé de sa subordonnée. Il tenta de ne pas la brusquer, mais lui demanda tout de même de retourner au travail. La preuve que la belle n'était pas dans son état normal se fit voir peu après... Elle le suivit en traînant les pieds comme une enfant prise en faute, et ne protesta même pas...

Un papillon de l'Enfer attendait aussi Matsumoto, ce mystérieux envoyeur voulant certainement rendre les choses encore plus ardues et compliquées. Le nocturne battait des ailes pour atteindre la belle, ayant un message des plus confidentiels à transmettre à la Rousse ... Et celui-ci fut de taille:

_"Je sais ce que vous avez fait avec Ukitake .. ses actes seront punis par sa destitution en tant que capitaine de la treizième division ... Sauf si vous faites ce que je vous demande de faire ." _

La réceptrice blêmit sous le choc de l'information transmise par ce papillon de l'Enfer. Elle s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche, encore hébétée. Les yeux écarquillés en fixant le vide, la vice-capitaine faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Pourquoi donc cette menace qui ne concernait par ailleurs qu'Ukitake et non tous les deux comme il serait logique? Il s'agissait sans doute possible d'un message non officiel, sans quoi les choses auraient été faites différemment. C'était du pur et simple chantage, et la Belle dut réprimer sa colère contre la bassesse dont l'expéditeur avait fait preuve. Mais que voulait il d'elle au bout du compte?!  
Le papillon avait adressé son message, et la nuit tomba un peu plus vite. Le capitaine de la treizième division buvait tranquillement son thé, même si son esprit perturbé ne cessait de le tourmenter. Quelqu'un alors les avait vu cette fameuse nuit, et avait certainement de multiples plans en tête. Plus inquiet pour Matsumoto que pour sa propre condition, il attendait à ce que la belle vienne lui rendre visite ... afin d'engager une réelle conversation ... plutôt importante car celle-ci aurait un rapport avec un papillon de l'Enfer ... protéger Rangiku de tout ceci, fut la mission qu'il s'assigna.

Cette dernière ne cessait de fixer le vague de l'espace depuis que le messager volant l'avait trouvée. Toshirô fronçait les sourcils d'inquiétude, mais ne posa toujours aucune question à son amie, finissant par la congédier plus tôt pour qu'elle se repose. La driade éthylique se préoccupait davantage de ce qui pourrait arriver à son amant de la veille qu'à elle même. Elle commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir involontairement causé leurs ébats. Quelqu'un les avait surpris, bien qu'elle ne connaisse les moyens utilisés... Et maintenant le taishô souffrant allait risquer son poste et sa position par sa faute... C'est le coeur lourd qu'elle se dirigea le regard bas vers le bureau de Jyuushirô...

L'Albâtre reconnut les pas de la belle fukutaishô, car ceux-ci étaient emplis d'inquiétude, alourdis par la peine certainement.

_Je pense qu'elle est là et que je me dois de lui dire la vérité ... je ne peux pas le lui cacher car un jour elle saurait certainement ..._

Sentant son odeur, il ferma ses paupières mais ne voulait pas mettre fin à un début de relation probablement prometteur... ce fut angoissé qu'il attendit la déesse.

Matsumoto frappa à la porte du bureau, puis finit par entrer d'un pas timide. Elle salua son hôte, lui souriant faiblement... Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait voulu en lui demandant de venir, néanmoins elle l'écouterait attentivement avant de lui faire part de cette histoire martyrisante pour son esprit. Il était plus que concerné par les faits et méritait de savoir la vérité, bien qu'elle craigne quelque peu qu'il pense à un quelconque plan manipulateur de sa part. L'homme au yukata blanc buvait doucement son thé vert avant de le reposer en croisant les prunelles de la Belle Rangiku.

**- Magnifique Matsumoto-san .. asseyez-vous donc.**

Il allait lui parler du papillon de l'Enfer qu'il avait reçu, et ne voulait rien cacher à sa beauté.

**- J'ai reçu un papillon de l'Enfer ... et je voulais vous en parler.**

Elle le contempla sous cape, car son charme l'irradiait, même dans ces circonstances. Mais rapidement elle dut revenir sur terre lorsqu'il lui parla d'un papillon. Étrange coïncidence... Mais cela ne pouvait pas être aussi grave que ce qu'elle devait raconter, du moins l'espérait-elle... Il tendit sa main sur la table, et lui dit avec beaucoup de douceur.

**- Matsumoto, beauté lyrique ... j'ai reçu un message qui disait que ce que je vous ai fait est dégoûtant mais je ne le trouve guère ... Il a menacé de tout raconter .. mais .. moi je passerais outre ... outre si seulement vous vouliez que notre lien apparaisse au clair de l'Aurore.**

**- Ajouta-t-il avec une douceur pondérée et mesurée.**

Elle serra sa main, touchée autant par le geste que par les mots qui suivirent. Trop troublée pour répondre à cette question implicite, la Belle lui parla plutôt du chantage qui pesait sur ses épaules.

- J'ai quant à moi reçu un message tout aussi perturbant... Il y était dit que je devais faire ce qu'il me dirait sous peine que vous soyez destitué de votre capitanat...

Rangiku baisse les yeux, pensive... Si jamais il ne s'agissait pas d'un bluff et que le Bellâtre face à elle en souffrait elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

**- Nani ?!**

Là ses yeux châtains s'agrandirent subitement, sa main serrant en tout cas la table .

- Comment a-t-on osé vous faire porter une culpabilité inexistante ! Je ne crois pas en ses dires .. cette missive est lâche ou trop zélée .. Matsumoto ... Qu'importe si vous voulez que nous continuons de faire ample connaissance, aucune menace ne me fera céder ...

Il se rapprocha de la rousse, se levant pour après se pencher vers ses lèvres, sans se douter qu'un autre papillon les avait espionné et était retourné .. dans les quartiers de la quatrième division.  
Matsumoto vit les prunelles masculines démontrer l'étonnement et le choc, et ses épaules se voûtèrent encore d'avantage... Elle voulait donner des ailes à ce semblant de magie qu'elle avait décelé et découvert la veille, mais elle ne pouvait mettre le capitaine en danger de la sorte.

**- Bien sûr que j'aimerais que cela n'ait de cesse, mais malheureusement... la personne qui fait ça est loin d'être idiote et semble avoir un plan bien défini. Je ne veux pas que vous encouriez des risques. Je... Je vous laisse. **

La vénusienne se leva et tourna le dos à Ukitake, juste avant que les larmes n'inondent ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal... Il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle lui enverrait une lettre pour continuer de garder contact.

**- Matsumoto ... Attendez !**

Il voulait la prendre par la main, ne pas voir cet ange partir ainsi à cause de sombres menaces lui pesant fortement. Encaisser la culpabilité de la déchéance de Jyuushirou, non le capitaine ne pouvait le permettre.

**- ... Non je vous en .. cof cof cof !**

Il se mit à tousser et à vomir du sang sur le sol de son bureau, versant son hémoglobine par sa bouche. Rangiku s'apprêtait à sortir de son bureau lorsqu'elle l'entendit tousser violemment, secoué par la quinte virulente qui le fit cracher du sang qui entâcha ostensiblement le sol. Elle se retourna et l'épaula de son mieux, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le siège le plus proche. Elle s'en voulut encore davantage, car non seulement sa position était en risque, mais aussi sa santé... Comment pouvait elle avoir été assez égoïste pour l'oublier hier soir?

**- Pardon ...**

Il retoussa et cracha ce flot de sang devant la belle demoiselle.

**- C'est mon égoïsme qui ne veut pas te voir m'échapper entre les doigts ... Mais si tout doit se terminer, je ne voudrais jamais que pareille fin ne ressemble à ta fuite ... je comprends que tu veuilles que je garde mon poste, mais si ses papillons n'étaient qu'une allégorie de la difficulté ?**

Il ferma un peu les paupières et saisit la main droite, atterré par sa beauté. Matsumoto elle,pâlissait chaque seconde un peu plus en voyant l'état de santé d'Ukitake se détériorer. Une voix intérieure ne cessait de lui hurler "C'est de ta faute...", et malheureusement elle se rendait fort bien compte qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'aurait jamais du vivre ce moment unique avec lui; bien qu'elle ne puisse se forcer à regretter.

**- Ne dites pas ça, c'est moi qui aurais du penser à votre santé et votre avenir... cela ne me ressemble pas d'agir de la sorte. Gomenasaï... Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient une allégorie, et c'est non pour moi mais bien pour vous que je ne peux pas prendre le risque...**

Alors tout devait s'arrêter ainsi ... elle l'avait décidé et la forcer serait un crime.

**- Je te comprends Matsumoto ... et je respecterai ta décision je le jure.**

Il libéra la main de la beauté et ferma ses paupières.

**- Je vous laisse partir ma Nymphe .. et approuve vos dires car ma bouche ne pouvait faire d'autres mouvements ... Pardonnez-moi ... d'avoir osé montrer mon égoïsme ...**

Étrangement son coeur apparut comme meurtri aussi vite ! Pourtant il ne devait pas être aussi abattu... Matsumoto sentait son coeur se serrer dans la poitrine, opprimé par ces circonstances qui les malmenaient tous deux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence,... Quelqu'un les faisait chanter. Elle se promit alors de le ou la retrouver... pour lui faire payer cette vilenie. Les larmes coulèrent lorsqu'Ukitake ferma les yeux... Elle lui baisa la joue en un adieu impulsif, avant de se retourner à nouveau en direction de l'extérieur. Cet Adieu l'acheva comme un murmure intime dans l'oreiller, lorsqu'une amante vous quitte car le choix ne lui a pas été légué ...

**- Matsumoto...**

Son souffle articulait de tel mots, son prénom en réalité qui se répétait en écho dans les quartiers de sa division ... une fois qu'elle fut réellement partie, Le capitaine Unohana arriva discrètement dans la division, portant sa main sur le visage d'Ukitake, le regardant d'une façon aussi maternelle qu'Amoureuse.

**- Ne tombe pas à la première difficulté, au contraire réveille-toi dans ce long apprentissage Amoureux .. il sera semé d'embûches sache-le .. mais bats-toi jusqu'au bout.  
**  
Matsumoto croisa le capitaine Unohana dans le couloir, et la salua la tête basse pour que ses cheveux dissimulent ses larmes comme un ardent rideau. Peu lui importait si ce comportement bizarre était remarqué par la taishô, d'ailleurs pour le moment rien ne lui importait si ce n'est le bien être de celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle serra les poings, en colère contre elle même et aussi l'être malveillant derrière ces papillons maudits... La voie lactée que suivaient ses mèches, formaient un aviron une fois que la capitaine les disposa sur le visage du capitaine de la treizième division. Plongé dans les pensées malheureuses d'un Amour qu'on lui refusait, Ukitake serait morose pour la première fois de sa vie en journée, devant ses propres shinigamis. Il ne pourrait même pas la regarder dans les yeux tellement la douleur serait aigüe, lui provoquant peut-être une violente toux ...

**- Je t'aime .. oui je t'aime ... ah !**

Il se réveilla en plein matin avec des habits propres, il se demanda si quelqu'un ne s'était pas occupé de lui dans son état précaire...

**- Une journée ... sans voir ce rideau de feu qui cache son visage ... non c'est trop dur à affronter... mais je dois le faire.**

Il mit ses habits de rechange et se mit de ce pas à travailler.  
Matsumoto s'en alla d'un pas pressé, ayant séché les larmes. Elle salua la plupart des shinigamis sur le chemin, car elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de maintenir cette façade, du moins officiellement; afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle rentra bien vite dans ses appartements, sachant qu'elle ne devait rejoindre Hitsugaya que dans quelques heures. Elle s'étendit mais ne parvint à dormir, et les mêmes idées entêtantes venaient la harceler, alors la rousse fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait de son propre chef depuis fort longtemps... Elle alla chercher une énorme pile de dossiers, et se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail.

Tout aussi concentré sur ses propres tâches bureaucratiques, le vertueux Ukitake plongeait dans ces écrits et y répondait sans sortir de sa cachette. La Beauté ne se doutait qu'il n'était pas le seul à désirer Matsumoto, loin de là puisque Gin fut le premier à succomber au charme de la magnifique jeune femme. Ce fut un autre, qui évidemment la regardant d'une façon irrespectueuse, voire même complètement bestiale ... Une brute épaisse qui s'en léchait les lippes en imaginant des positions avec la Vénusienne au coeur fragile, Zaraki Kenpachi.  
La fukutaishou termina la paperasse en facilement la moitié du temps qu'il lui aurait fallu en des circonstances normales. Hitsugaya vint la trouver peu après, la trouvant assise sur le rebord de fenêtre, regardant l'horizon d'un air concentré. Elle n'avait même pas entendu lorsqu'il avait toqué à répétition, et était entré inquiet de son absence... Sa subalterne était vraiment bizarre dernièrement... il donnerait cher pour pouvoir découvrir ce qui la tourmentait...

Un papillon de l'Enfer virevolta dans le bureau de Matsumoto, et avait été envoyé par le placide Jyuushirou, qui ne cessait de penser à pareille nymphe. Les mots qui auraient du être transmis concernait son amour pour elle.

**- Matsumoto, même si nous ne pourrons plus nous croiser ... je voudrais vous envoyer ses papillons pour vous prouver que mes sentiments ne s'éteignent pas en une nuit, mais jamais ... Ce soir je voudrais tellement vous parler .. juste vous parler ... acceptez-ceci Matsumoto je vous en conjure.  
**  
Toshirô repartit sans mot dire, interloqué par ce silence inhabituel chez une femme si loquace... Peu après un messager infernal entra par la fenêtre et se posa sur la main délicate de Matsumoto. Elle reçut le message et but les paroles tel un délectable nectar... Il disait avoir des sentiments pour elle... Son coeur s'enflamma mais la raison le fit taire... Il était tôt pour tirer des conclusions hâtives. Elle s'empressa de lui répondre, toutefois sans savoir si elle devrait à nouveau le rejoindre en ses quartiers.

**- Je ne vous ai pas quitté tout à l'heure de gaieté de coeur sachez le... Par ailleurs je suis bien entendu toute ouïe à ce que vous voudrez me dire...**

La rousse répondit à son message, le papillon de l'enfer allant se diriger non loin du Bellâtre aux cheveux blancs. Magnifique l'Apollon qui se pâmait d'Amour pour la beauté. Quand un papillon lui fut adressé, le capitaine accourut presque pour avoir les informations qu'il contenait. Un soulagement, du désir et du bonheur le rendirent heureux.

**- Je le sais ma douce, mais je voudrais vous revoir dans les quartiers de la treizième ce soir .. Si vous 'y voyez aucun inconvénient Matsumoto.**

Malheureusement, au moment même où le Papillon fut envoyé, il eut la visite du capitaine de la onzième et lui adressa tout doucement.

**- Ohayo Zaraki .. que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

L'exquise ne bougea pas de son perchoir, toujours pensive et sceptique à l'idée de faire ce déplacement. Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait guère le choix. D'un autre côté, cela apaiserait l'envie de revoir les traits angéliques du Bellâtre Souffrant... Elle enfila donc un veste par dessus sa mince écharpe rosée, et sortit ... en direction de la 13ème division.

Le capitaine de la dernière escouade était surpris de la visite de Zaraki, et lui demanda alors les raisons de sa visite. le Barbare lui répondit alors brutalement, le plaquant contre le mur.

**- Je suis venu pour la Femme ... La meuf de la dixième... Matsumoto ... D'après ce qu'on m'a dit vous êtes restés tous seuls de longs moments... **

**- Non je ne pense pas.**

Ajouta l'ange aux cheveux coruscants, dont les mains furent saisies.

**- Ne fais pas le malin, il est clair que tu l'as baisée, mais ne pense pas que je vais te laisser l'avoir pour toi tout seul, car je compte bien me la faire!**

Il lécha la nuque d'Ukitake, qui fronça les sourcils mais était diablement apeuré.

Rangiku sillonna rapidement les couloirs de la division du perce neige, tentant d'éviter toute rencontre inopportune. Cependant elle entendit du bruit dans le bureau et bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait volontairement, elle put entendre deux voix familières à travers la porte close, surtout l'une d'entre elle qui menaçante, se faisait plus bruyante. Elle resta sur le coin de la porte, et dut mettre une main devant la bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur mais voulait savoir de quoi était capable Kenpachi. Serait-ce là leur mystérieux maître chanteur?

**- De toutes les façons je peux me faire les deux en même temps ou séparés ... A moins que tu préfères passer sur la table tout seul, puisque tu aimes tant te sacrifier !**

Ce masque de luxure aux propos vulgaires n'arrangeait rien à leur situation, à l'entendre, il n'était pas au courant des papillons mais mieux valait vérifier.

**- Alors les papillons c'est donc vous...**

Ses cheveux furent tirés, son visage se relevant sous un cri étouffé.

**- De quelle connerie tu parles ? Rien à foutre des papillons de l'Enfer beauté ... mais bon décide-toi ou je le ferai à ta place .. elle, toi ou vous deux ... **

**- ... Ne lui fais pas de mal je t'en prie ...**

**- Je conclus que c'est toi qui vas prendre alors !**

Il arracha le kimono sous l'oeil apeuré du capitaine trop faible pour se défendre à cause de sa maladie... Hitsugaya dissimula son reiatsu au mieux afin de suivre Matsumoto pendant cette escapade. Il n'aimait point faire ce genre de choses, mais son état était plus qu'inquiétant... elle il était bien la seule personne hormis Hinamori pour laquelle il nourrissait une vraie amitié. Utilisant les shyunpô pour la suivre de loin il se cacha dans les ombres et fut ébahi de se retrouver à la treizième division. Il se fit pourtant découvrir lorsque Matsumoto fit marche arrière dans le couloir, consciente qu'intervenir toute seule face à quelqu'un de la trempe de Zaraki serait suicidaire. Elle bouscula presque son taishô, mais le manque de surprise démontrait qu'elle devait avoir senti sa présence... Elle lui fit signe de la suivre sans faire de bruit, et ils avancèrent de nouveau jusqu'à faire tous les deux irruption dans la pièce.

**- Ha ... Il y a quelqu'un !**

Ukitake pouvait être le seul à savoir qu'il y avait des gens aux alentours, Kenpachi n'ayant aucunement le sens de l'orientation ne pouvant savoir où Hitsugaya et Matsumoto se dirigeaient. Ukitake eut beaucoup depeine de à le repousser et ramassait les lambeaux de vêtements par terre alors que le taishou de la dixième et sa fukutaishou avait fait surgi d'on ne sait trop où. Le capitaine de la onzième lança un regard furtif vers la fukutaishou avant de croiser les prunelles saphir d'Hitsugaya.

**- Pas mal ... vous êtes venu avant que je ne dévore l'entrée ... n'est-ce pas Ukitake ?...**

Celui-ci tournait son visage pour ne pas être vu, en parlant avec Tendresse.

**- Hitsugaya ... Matsumoto ... j'espère que vous allez bien.**

Matsumoto darda Kenpachi d'un regard haineux, mais ne dit mot. Si Hitsugaya n'était pas à proximité, elle serait intervenue elle même, quitte à se faire massacrer par le Balafré... Matsumoto s'interposa entre les deux capitaines, tout en vérifiant qu'Ukitake allait bien. Elle espérait seulement que ce taré s'en irait sans faire plus de dégâts...

**- M'enfin ... Dommage que nous avions interrompu nos activités autrefois régulières...**

Il toisa le petit garçon deux fois plus petit que lui, et fixa la belle rousse légèrement, avant de quitter la salle sans rien faire. Jyuushirou avait retenu son souffle, et se mit à respirer violemment...il n'avait pas réagi aux derniers mots du sanglant Kenpachi tout simplement par ce que ... ils disait vrai. Honteux d'avoir été ainsi révélé, il n'offrit plus que le silence en se trahissant.

**- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais un peu mieux et merci ...**

Avoua-t-il en baissant sa tête de côté. Hitsugaya s'approcha également de son homologue de la 13eme lui posant une main sur l'épaule en guise d'encouragement. Il ne posa pas de questions, et décida de questionner Matsu-chan à ce sujet en privé. Il repartit sur un signe de tête adressé à cette dernière et s'inquiéta de la voir serrer les poings dans un état de révolte qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses traits rigides ne laissaient outrepasser que la colère...

Dans son coeur, Ukitake se sentait profondément humilié, atteint dans son honneur de capitaine. Une fois que ceux-ci s'en étaient allés, il baigna sa tristesse dans un thé, s'éloignant d'eux pour ne pas souffrir de sa faiblesse.

**- Comment ai-je pu me laisser autant faire ? Pourquoi ?!**

D'horribles souvenirs se réveillèrent, d'une vie dissidente où les corps se mêlaient aux autres, les fluides s'échangeant sans cesse .. oui il avait mené une vie cachée, noire de plein de péchés de la chair ... Contre et avec son accord .. tout était réellement si ambigu ...

**- Matsumoto..**

Il se cacha les yeux avec ses manches et avait peur que son passé se révèle au grand jour. La Belle fit demi tour alors qu'elle aperçut Ukitake se laissant aller, la croyant sur le point de partir. Toutefois elle ne put être que plus en colère contre le capitaine de la onzième, et attendrie par cette vision de vulnérabilité. Elle jura entre dents et maudit Zaraki.

**- Teme... Enfoiré!**

Elle l'enlaça et le serra maternellement contre elle. Elle devina que ce qui avait été dit par la réaction du capitaine argenté, mais elle ne le jugea pas pour quoi qui ait bien pu se passer. Elle avait bien aussi son lot de souvenirs aigris...

**- Daijobu... Je suis là.**

**- Ahhh .. Matsumoto ...**

Ses yeux noisette se dirigèrent vers la beauté et il lui annonça avec une douceur toute caractéristique de sa division.

**- Matsumoto, je vous en supplie, oubliez Zaraki ... Vous comprenez ...**

Il prit la main de la princesse, et lui souffla tendrement:

**- J'ai besoin de réconfort mais j'ai honte, honte de moi, honte de m'être montré si faible ...c'était l'une des seules visions que je ne voulais pas que vous ayez sur moi.**

Boursouflé de désir et d'impuissance, sa sensualité ravageuse le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements ...

**- ... Matsumoto ... je suis désolé de vous avoir mêlé à tous ceci.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous juge pas, cela ne me regarde pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir faire taire cet homme répugnant. Il ne vous touchera plus, je m'en assurerai. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes humain... La faiblesse n'est une honte que pour ceux qui ne la reconnaissent pas. Tout ceci me regarde puisqu'il m'y a mêlée de force... Qu'il en soit ainsi. Restez ici et reposez vous s'il vous plaît. Je m'en vais régler mes comptes avec lui... maintenant.**

... Affaibli et incapable de bouger, il avait peur que la shinigami ne vienne parler à Kenpachi, car ce-dernier allait évidemment lui faire un mal fou voire inimaginable.

**- Matsumoto ...**

Il ferma ses yeux, trop affaibli pour faire autre chose, la driade allant s'expliquer avec le très dangereux Kenpachi. Matsumoto fit un bisou sur le front du taishô avant de sortir à nouveau du bureau. La colère faisait bouillir son sang et elle s'en fichait pas mal des conséquences... Elle allait jouer le jeu du borgne... Non pas un combat physique, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu... Mais bien une guerre froide, un jeu psychologique qui était bien sa seule chance de protéger Ukitake. Elle se dépêcha de rattraper Kenpachi, ce qui malheureusement ne put avoir lieu... Alors elle se conforma à aller l'affronter dans sa tanière.


	3. Entrevue avec le Corbeau

Warning: Ce chapitre comprend des scènes et des termes qui peuvent être choquants pour les non avertis. J'aurai prévenu... ;) (SM, viol., etc)

* * *

Zaraki s'ennuyait dans son bureau, aussi excité qu'enragé de ne pas avoir assouvi ses désirs les plus bas. On disait souvent que la barbarie dans les combats cachait une luxure sans précédent, l'attrait pour les belles choses, surtout fragiles ...

**- Je la veux ... merde...**

Il renifla la senteur de la rousse, son désir grimpa d'un coup tout comme cette érection démesurée entre ses jambes.

De son côté Matsumoto ravala son appréhension et parcourut le couloir menant au bureau du capitaine borgne. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à le convaincre de laisser Ukitake tranquille... Et elle ne voyait qu'un seul et unique moyen... Jouer de manière aussi basse que lui. La Vénusienne ne prit même pas la peine de cogner avant d'entrer, car de toute façon la 11ème ne connaissait ni politesse ni discipline. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir, elle ne montrerai ni peur, ni faiblesse... Pour Jyuushirô.

Pourléchant ses babines insatiables de chair tendre, le capitaine était de plus en plus excité par l'odeur et les bruits de pas de la belle rousse qui viendrait s'étaler sous son corps massif. Ce Sadique imaginait déjà les tortures que la beauté aurait à subir, quand celle-ci entra encore plus stupéfiante qu'à l'accoutumée.

**- ... Onna .. tu t'es dépêchée finalement ... **

Il se leva et sans attendre se mit juste en face d'elle, soulevant ses bras par ses poignets fins.

**- Peut-être que tu veux que je te saute vite ? Un coup vite fait bien fait ou la totale chérie ? Tu décides .. enfin presque.**

Il sourit carnassier et lui lécha l'oreille en profitant de sa stature avoisinant les deux mètres, surplombant la jeune femme bien plus petite que lui, pressé de la posséder. Le creux au ventre, Matsu ne répondit bien sur pas à cette vicieuse question. Elle pouvait lire l'étendue du vice dans cet œil unique, qui exprimait clairement tous les sévices auxquels elle se risquait en venant ici. Elle garda une expression neutre malgré l'impression étrange à son oreille avant de répliquer:

**- Avant que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit, j'ai une proposition à vous faire.**

Peu apte à écouter les propositions, le malsain Kenpachi laissa la femme au regard neutre décider cette fois-ci de la proposition. Il aurait après tout ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'elle pouvait demander l'intéressait peu ... Attrapant un des seins opulents de la voluptueuse, la langue de ce dernier voyagea du bas de son cou jusqu'à son menton.

**- Demande vite ! Je ne serai pas aussi patient dans quelques minutes alors dépêche-toi.**

Comme un loup en cage, l'homme cherchait à satisfaire une érection énorme qui se frottait honteusement contre la cuisse de l'autre demoiselle. Serrant les poings pour éviter d'ébaucher une quelconque réaction, Matsu-chan pesa ses mots, consciente de leur importance. Elle devrait se faire violence et dire des choses impensables...

**- Laissez Ukitake-taishô tranquille, il ne doit plus vous être utile comme jouet, vous en avez fait tout ce qui est possible et imaginable, et c'est une loque qui ne vous oppose aucune résistance. Moi je suis une femme, qui vous plaît par ailleurs...**

Elle laissa aller sa main vers l'imposante virilité du capitaine pour la caresser à travers le tissu.

**- Vous aurez ce que vous voulez de moi et je serai à vous... Si seulement vous l'oubliez. Autrement vous ne retirerez aucun plaisir d'un corps immobile et d'une bouche qui ne crie pas d'horreur.**

L'excitation de cet homme en fut encore décuplée, son cœur battant à la vitesse de la lumière. Pendant ses caresses non désirées, il écouta les mots de Matsu alors que celle-ci toucha trop tôt le membre épais de ce vicelard sous couvert d'amateur de sang. Tout soumettre, hommes, femmes, rien ne devait s'opposer à sa libido démesurée...

**- Si tu veux .. mais comme tu vas m'obéir... agenouille-toi ! **

Devenu comme fou après cette caresse, il ordonna que la belle se mettre face à ses cuisses légèrement écartées. Matsumoto se doutait qu'elle aurait à faire à ce genre de poses humiliantes et s'y était préparée mentalement. Cependant elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que venait de prononcer le taishô de manière si légère. Elle n'obtempéra pas tout de suite mais à la place voulut s'assurer qu'il tiendrait parole en le faisant jurer sur la seule chose qui avait une valeur pour lui... Elle s'approcha et se frotta de manière lascive contre son corps entaché de cicatrices et dur comme la roche, frottant sa poitrine contre lui et son ventre contre son sexe.

**- Jurez le sur la vie de Yachiru et votre honneur de combattant. Dans le cas contraire, notre marché n'est pas valable, vous pourrez tenter de me contraindre par la force, ma détermination est plus forte que la douleur.**

Son regard étincelait de rage contenue et de résolutions inattendues...  
Alors qu'elle ne se baisserait pas tout de suite à ses exigences, la rousse lascive se frottait encore et encore contre ce sexe aussi dur que de la roche, l'obscène voulant creuser au fond de la gorge de la voluptueuse demoiselle ... Au nom de Yachiru, celui-ci leva un sourcil, et sourit ...

_ Bonne... et intelligente. _

**- Sur la tête de la gamine ... je ne violerais pas mon accord.**

Il montra ses dents de requin, ce prédateur sexuel ayant d'autres idées bien vicieuses ... fortement et de façon tonitruante, il hurla à la dame rousse, en écartant les pans de son kimono violemment...  
Rassurée sur ce point, elle laissa un sourire ironique divaguer sur ses lèvres. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver à présent, son seul et unique but était rempli. Peu lui importaient les humiliations ou les peines qu'elle endurerait, Ukitake était désormais à l'abri. Elle essaya de repenser à son visage si tendre,... Et ne put que constater le contraste avec cette expression sournoise et diabolique qu'arborait Kenpachi. Elle n'ébaucha toujours aucune crainte devant lui, sachant que cela ne contribuerait qu'à empirer les choses...  
Mais ce n'était pas au goût de ce dernier qui perdant de plus en plus patience, voulut arracher son bandeau... mais risquait de faire des dégâts autour d'eux... prenant les fragiles tétons de la dryade, il les tirait donc violemment, en léchant le cou de la rouquine, mettant sa bave animale sur la peau si vivante et magnifique.

**- Puisque tu veux pas me tailler une pipe maintenant, laisse-moi ...**

Il saisit cette fois-ci la paire de seins, qu'il pétrit sans détours comme pour lui faire mal.

**- Je vais me servir alors!**

Il se mit à lécher les tétons, les tirer violemment pour les mordre avec ses dents. Matsumoto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, car sa poitrine était traitée comme un jouet,... il lui faisait mal, il le savait et cela l'excitait. Elle savait également que ce n'était que le début d'un long supplice... Elle pencha alors la tête pour le laisser faire et plongea la main dans la chevelure étrange ornée de clochettes, en faisant bouger quelques unes pour glisser sa main dans la nuque bestiale et la griffer. Libre à lui de prendre ça pour du plaisir...  
Sadique éhonté mais masochiste complètement déjanté, pendant qu'il torturait la poitrine volumineuse de la vice-capitaine, la griffure sur sa nuque le rendit dingue de plaisir, sa région érogène la plus forte ayant été excitée.

**- Putain de merde .. oh putain tu es bonne là !**

Il croqua le sein droit à pleines dents, plongeant ses crocs dans cette région aussi doucereuse et sensible tandis que son autre main lâcha un sein pour défaire le hakama de la pauvre fukutaishou qui ne connaîtrait que le début de sa souffrance ... un papillon de l'Enfer les regardait, battant de ses ailes noires à ce moment même...  
L'érubescente laissa s'échapper un petit cri plus de surprise que de douleur, et continua de le griffer encore plus violemment de ses ongles, presque jusqu'au sang.

**- Aaaaah...**

L'autre main se glissa à travers la veste largement entrouverte, attrapant à son tour un téton pour jouer avec, parcourant également le torse plein de cicatrices. Elle espérait qu'en lui procurant son plaisir malsain il serait moins concentré en ces choses horribles qui l'attendaient.

**- Ahhhhhh ...**

Il bavait son plaisir sur les seins de Matsumoto, rougis ou légèrement violets à certains endroits à cause de la brutalité de Kenpachi, qui fit couler un peu de sang sur le sein droit douloureux. Du sang coulait de sa nuque, tachant les ongles de la Pure Matsumoto qui joua aussi avec ses tétons ... Le bas de Rangiku étant enlevé, le shinigami tira le sous-vêtement de la belle, levant automatiquement une de ses jambes, mettant deux doigts dans son intimité

**- Je parie que tu mouilles .. peut-être est-ce la vue d'Uki qui t'a fait perdre tes moyens sale chienne ?... Tu aimerais que je le baise devant toi ? Répète-le !**

Matsumoto pensa effectivement à Ukitake mais se disant surtout qu'après une nuit au paradis, aujourd'hui elle allait connaître l'Enfer... Elle décida d'obtempérer sans discuter à ce qu'il lui dirait... De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait qu'il tienne sa part du marché. Que valait son orgueil en comparaison du bien être du taishô d'argent? Elle frémit lorsqu'il toucha son intimité de manière violente, mais n'ébaucha pas un geste.

**- Aaaaaah... Oh oui... tout ce que vous voulez... Maître.**

Elle se haït elle même de parvenir à dire ces horreurs, mais espéra que ça lui plairait, tout en le maudissant intérieurement. Elle passa ses mains sur ses côtes et les pinça violemment. Le souvenir étiolé d'Ukitake donnait un peu de courage à Matsumoto et diminuait peut-être la douleur face aux assauts de Kenchan.

**- Merde .. même quand tu gémis tu es bonne.**..

Embrassant à pleine bouche les lippes boursouflées, l'homme fouilla la bouche de cette dernière avec véhémence, mordant ses seins ou tirant les tétons avec le bout de ses dents tranchantes.

**- Bien bonne ... Cependant j'aurais aimé que tu me demandes plus comme ta chère pute de taishou qui avalait tant et en demandait toujours plus ...**

Ses mains fouillaient son sexe, écartant simultanément son anus avec les autres doigts de guerrier .. Tout fait sans délicatesse aucune. Matsu fut choquée par ces paroles vulgaires, mais surtout car il dénigrait ce pourquoi même elle se battait. Elle ne réagit pas, trop concentrée à essayer de ne pas crier de douleur en raison des gestes brusques et violents du colosse. Elle préféra au contraire lui prouver qu'il avait beau dominer par la force, elle ne se laisserait pas amoindrir et garderait sa volonté, même si elle lui obéissait.  
**  
- N'était ce pas un défi que vous cherchiez? Alors pourquoi demandez vous que je me soumette?**

En disant cela elle empoigna son sexe à pleine main, le caressant vigoureusement pour enfin le serrer fermement. Non la belle ne se soumettrait jamais mentalement et sa jactance rendit l'homme presque pourpre ! Alors que celle-ci enchaîna une caresse vigoureuse sur son sexe, il lui vomit à la figure:

**- Tu te fais philosophe maintenant sale chienne ? Je vais t'apprendre ...**

Il se mit donc debout, levant la pauvre fukutaishou par les cheveux, son sexe enfin libérés qui cherchaient cavité.

**- Suce et dépêche toi !...**

La vénusienne serra les dents et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il la tira par ses longs cheveux. Les insultes ne l'atteignaient pas, la douleur elle s'en moquait alors pourquoi devrait elle s'en faire? Parce qu'un salaud jouait de façon ignoble pour lui faire faire ce qu'il veut? Qu'il en soit ainsi...

**- Attention que la sale chienne ne soit pas enragée... **

Elle s'exécuta alors, prenant le sexe proéminent dans sa bouche et en promenant ses lèvres sur son extrémité, lui procurant assez de plaisir pour que celui ci ne réplique pas violemment, du moins pas tout de suite. Elle tira sur ses testicules et mordit doucement sa masculinité, sans toutefois être violente car les représailles le lui feraient certainement regretter.

**- Bien enragée...  
**  
Elle au moins ne s'abandonnait pas à une débauche insolente, n'éprouvant guère de plaisir à faire ce qu'elle faisait.  
**  
- Fais-moi mal ! Oui tu tires bien n'est-ce pas... car tu aimes. **

Il se mit à bouger brutalement entre les lippes comme un cheval pressé, son gland touchant même le bout d'un des os de la gorge dans son ascension afin de l'étouffer. Extase quand son sexe proéminent fut aspiré, ses mains dans les cheveux roux continuant de les tirer avec une force toute caractéristique ...  
Elle n'en revenait pas que des actes aussi violents puissent procurer une once de plaisir, mais tant qu'il s'agissait de faire mal, elle s'en préoccupait peu. Elle manqua de tousser lorsqu'elle sentit la verge au fond de sa gorge, manquant visiblement d'air. Elle tira donc encore plus de sa main, se demandant comment il n'était pas tiraillé de douleur, et lui mordit le gland de manière violente, jusqu'à avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche. Elle planta également ses ongles à la base de son sexe, le serrant comme pour se venger. Elle décida alors jouer les actrices, afin de lui plaire... si au moins ça le calmait...

**- Huummmm...**

**- Oh oui ... merde... vas y encore...  
**

Le sexe de Kenpachi saignait, amateur de cette mutilation des plus ignobles que l'on puisse faire sur un corps humain ... le shinigami à la verge ravagée et au plaisir éclatant se retira des dents vengeresses de Matsumoto, écartant encore plus les jambes de cette dernière pour la pénétrer violemment, le manche de son zanpakutô quant à lui titillant l'anus fleuri de la demoiselle.  
**  
- Aaaaaah ! **

La shinigami avait eu le temps de se préparer à ce moment bien qu'elle ne puisse avoir imaginé au préalable cette horrible sensation. Elle ferma les yeux en murmurant et gémissant, alors que ses ongles lacéraient la peau du dos du capitaine, ainsi que ses fesses. D'autre part elle plongea la tête dans le torse et cou de Kenpachi, léchant et surtout mordant violemment son corps, comme une vampiresse avide de sang.  
Mordu, léché, complètement déchiqueté, le fou allié n'en finissait pas de mutiler le sexe de l'exquise, à coups de butoir tel un dard aiguisé qui percerait sans contexte la chair de la belle demoiselle.

**- Ukitake aussi adorait cela ... mais plutôt ici ... Hurlant comme un affamé de plaisir .. un véritable affamé ! **

Son pénis se plantait toujours autant, du sang coulant de ses fesses et de son dos déchiré alors que le manche glissait dans l'antre de Matsumoto. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas... Elle n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir tant elle était assaillie par cet amas d'émotions... La rage, la douleur, la surprise, le dégoût... elle continua son manège, criant maintenant sans retenue des gémissements de douleur et plaisir mêlés, du moins c'est ce qu'en croirait Kenpachi...

- Aaaaaah ah ouiii ahhhh prends moi temeeee...

Cette utilisation ne le choquerait pas et risquerait au contraire de le stimuler, mais à ce stade elle s'en moquait... elle voulait seulement que ça s'arrête...

_ Vas y tu peux y arriver... fais le pour lui... Tu ne peux pas flancher..._

Toujours dans cette démente frénésie où leurs deux corps se mêlaient, un zanpakutô en plus qui s'infiltrait en elle, le capitaine devenait de plus en plus fou à ces appellations des plus stimulantes, léchant son visage, son cou ... tout d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la chaleur dans son pénis .. Prenant les hanches tout en étant entre les cuisses de la Vénus, l'Arès de la Soul Society éjacula en elle.  
**  
- J'y suis presque et tu vas voir !**

Il alla encore plus profondément, le zanpakutô étant enfoncé au maximum en son sein. La vice capitaine retint les larmes de toutes ses forces... Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle démonstration de faiblesse. Puisque cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, la belle continua de l'insulter et le maudire, se soulageant quelque peu de cette frustration.  
**  
- Ohhhhh teme... raclure... Sois maudit. **

Puis prise d'une subite idée, elle suivit son exemple, utilisant son zanpakutô. Elle n'eut pas besoin de toucher Haineko tombé à terre...  
**  
- Unare... Haineko. **

Un murmure avait suffi à réveiller le chat de cendres qui s'envola tout droit vers le dos et la nuque du capitaine.  
Tandis que cet affreux capitaine torturait la demoiselle de l'intérieur en la souillant ... serrant ses cuisses tout en les griffant.

**- Ahhhhhh Arghhh Tu aimes me traiter comme cela petite chienne ... Ah !  
**  
Souffle coupé, le sadique ressentit tous les gestes de ces cendres incandescentes qui s'envolèrent sur sa nuque. Raide, il se colla contre la poitrine volumineuse et commença à se vider en elle, le bruit était complètement déplaisant, sa colère baissant comme son désir montait.  
Ravalant les larmes qui se faisaient imminentes, la fukutaishô continua de diriger les cendres partout sur son corps, de la joue ou un filait de sang s'écoulait déjà jusqu'au postérieur. Elle prit de l'index une goutte de sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie béante et le mit dans sa bouche pour le sucer ostensiblement. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut... Elle ne céderait pas. Elle pensa encore à Jyuushirô, essayant de puiser cette force qu'elle n'avait plus. Le visage serein d'Ukitake aurait pu lui apparaître, le taishou ne pensant qu'à elle ...

A la fin de cet acte barbare, l'homme finit de la souiller de tout son sperme avant de retirer aussi son zanpakutô, qui certainement était décoré de liquides corporels. Avant de la laisser, il se vida aussi sur son visage, laissant ses flots collants entacher les lèvres vermeilles. Matsumoto finit par se mordre la lèvre d'une telle force, qu'elle commença à en saigner abondamment... Elle se frotta la visage, dégoûtée par tant d'immondices. Elle donnait cette visite comme terminée, alors sans dire un mot, elle prit les lambeaux de ses vêtements qu'elle essaya de remettre un tant soit peu en place en ramassant Haineko, tourna le dos à l'être ignoble qui lui avait subir tout ça et sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

Le papillon avait fini de regarder pareille luxure, alors que l'homme de la onzième finit en bain de sang et de sperme. Cet immonde créature avait osé souiller la belle Vénusienne qui faisait peine à voir maintenant que le massacre était terminé. Ce fut digne qu'elle quitta les quartiers de la onzième division alors que le papillon se reposa sur la main d'Unohana.

**- Matsumoto mérite des soins ... et je me dois de la soigner. La pauvre s'est retrouvée victime d'un bien malheureux incident... Nous sommes déjà au début de l'acte... combien de temps tiendra-t-elle ?**

Matsumoto essuya à sa manche son visage encore sale, et sa lèvre qui ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner. Elle quitta les couloirs de la onzième en shyunpô pour que personne ne la voie, parcourut le trajet sur les toits et arriva à la dixième, exténuée et mal en point. Elle n'avait cependant pas pleuré, gardant son orgueil intact. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait... Même si elle commençait à se haïr elle même.


End file.
